Parenthood 101
by coco2012
Summary: Fine and Rein get mad at their parents and wish that they knew what it was like to be the kids of the family. The next day their wish comes true. Now they learn the hardships of parenting while they try to figure out how to turn them back.
1. Chapter 1

Coco: Hello! I haven't spoken to any of you in forever!

Ruby: Can you cut the greetings and just get to the point.

Coco: (pouts) Fine… What I was going to tell you was 1. I have two special guests and 2. I am finally putting up a story that I have been dying to make.

Sapphire: We are going to start with the special guests.

Coco: Our special guests are Ruby and Emerald's parents!

Ruby and Emerald: WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!?

Coco, Sapphire, and Celestial: (giggles) You don't want to see your parents?

Ruby and Emerald: No!

Ruby and Emerald's parents: You don't want to see us?

Ruby and Emerald: (shocked)

Ruby and Emerald's mother: My name is Emma.

Ruby and Emerald's father: My name is Damion.

Ruby and Emerald: (still shocked)

Coco: Okay, now that you have met our guests it's time for the first chapter of the story!

Sapphire: Coco does not own Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime.

* * *

Normal Pov

It was a crystal clear night at the Sunny Kingdom. Everyone was falling asleep. Except for 2 young girls.

"I hope you have a wonderful sleep, Fine-sama, Rein-sama." Camelot said.

In the bed Fine and Rein looked asleep. But when Camelot left the room and walked down the hallway Fine and Rein immediately jumped out from their beds. They weren't wearing their nightgowns.

"Fine, do you think we can pull this off?" Rein asked, as she straightened out her dress. Rein was wearing a sky blue dress with white lace, puffy sleeves, and a bow at the waist. Her hair was put in a high ponytail using a baby blue ribbon and her face had a little bit of make up on it.

"I think we can, if we're quiet." Fine said. Fine was dressed similar to Rein except her sleeves weren't puffy and her clothes were a light pink and deep red. Her hair was out in curly waves down her back. She was wearing a little bit of makeup, like Rein.

"Well let's go then, the party might finish by the time we get there."Rein said.( Coco: To anyone who doesn't know what is happening, Fine and Rein are sneaking out to a party in the Jewelry Kingdom.)

Fine and Rein quietly ran out their door and snuck over to their balloon. They carefully steered the balloon towards the Jewelry Kingdom. When they landed in the Jewelry Kingdom they burst in through the doors and dashed into the ballroom. All the other princes and princesses were in the ballroom. Two princes caught Fine and Rein's eyes."~Bright-sama~" Rein said, with hearts in her eyes. Fine's cheeks went red as she saw Prince Shade. Both of the princes walked over to the love struck princesses.

"Princess Rein, you look lovely tonight." Prince Bright said. He extended his hand." May I have this dance?" he said. Rein grabbed his hand and nodded.

Shade extended his hand to Fine."Do you want to dance?" Shade said. Fine was about to hold Shade's hand to dance, but she saw a long table full of food. She made a mad dash towards the table and began stuffing her mouth. Shade sighed. '_She never changes'_ Shade thought.

Bright led Rein to the center of the ballroom and began to dance with her. He spun her around and held her close to himself. Rein, in her head, was wishing this moment would never end. Fine was wishing the same thing about all the food she was eating. Then the door slammed open.

Everyone turned to look at who was there. Fine and Rein's mouths dropped into an O when they saw who was there. At the door, faces red with anger, were their parents.

* * *

Coco: That's the end of the first chapter. I hope you liked it and will review. Also tell me if you want me to keep Ruby and Emerald's parents here.

Ruby and Emerald: Please say no!

Ruby and Emerald's parents: Please say that we can stay. We never get to spend a lot of time with them.

Coco: (sighs) Can you just review?


	2. Chapter 2

Coco: Since no one answered on whether or not Ruby and Emerald's parents should stay, I'm keeping them here!

Ruby and Emerald: NO!

Ruby and Emerald's parents: YES!

Sapphire: Now for the next chapter of the story.

Coco: We hope you enjoy this chapter.

Celestial: C-Coco does n-not own F-Fushigi Boshi n-no Futago H-Hime.

* * *

Normal Pov(still)

Fine and Rein froze at the sight of their parents. Everyone else had stopped what they were doing. Fine and Rein's parents, Queen Elsa and King Truth, walked over to Fine and Rein with their fists clenched. Elsa grabbed Rein by the back of her dress and dragged her to the door. Truth picked Fine up in his arms and he stormed out the door with Elsa. Fine and Rein's faces turned the darkest red that ever existed as they were brought out of the palace in their balloons. Their parents didn't speak to them the entire trip home. When they reached the Sunny Kingdom, Fine and Rein were immediately brought to their room. Fine and Rein sat down on their beds and looked down at the floor. Anger was boiling up inside them. How could their parents just embarrass them like that!

As they tried to keep from yelling their father spoke."Fine, Rein we are very disappointed in you." Truth said." How could you sneak out like that?" Elsa asked. Fine and Rein stayed quiet."We are not going to forgive you this time. You need to be punished." Truth said."You are not allowed to leave this room for 3 weeks." Elsa said. Now Fine and Rein finally spoke."No! We don't care what you say! We can do what we want!" Fine and Rein shouted. Elsa and Truth were stunned by their outburst." Now your punished for 2 months!" their parents shouted in unison. Then Elsa and Truth stormed out of the room.

Fine and Rein threw their pillows at the door."We hate you!" they screamed. Then they flopped down on the bed. Fine and Rein were thinking the same thing. '_They are so mean! They don't understand us! I wish they knew what it was like to be the kids.' _Fine and Rein thought. Then they fell asleep. Little did they know their wish would come true.

* * *

Coco: So that's the second chapter! I hope you all liked it.

Sapphire: So please review and tell us if you liked this chapter.

Coco: Also if you're wondering where Ruby, Emerald, and their parents are, we locked them in the closet.

Celestial: P-Please r-review.


	3. Chapter 3

_ The Next Day…_

Fine and Rein wearily and angrily got out of bed. Though they were upset with their parents, they were still hungry. So slowly Fine and Rein got dressed and walked out of their room to the dining hall.

But, strangely when they got there, their parents weren't at the table. Fine and Rein carefully sat down, in case this was some kind of trick. The maids wouldn't bring the food out until their parents arrived. Fine and Rein waited and waited. Finally they stood up and walked towards their mother and father's room to bring them to breakfast.

They slammed the door open, only to find their parents weren't in there. But there were 2 little lumps on their mother and father's bed. Fine and Rein walked up to the bed and pulled the blankets off. What they found underneath was 2 little kids, a boy and a girl. The boy had blue hair and he was bigger than the girl. The girl had red hair and she looked about 3-4 years old. Both of the kids had their eyes closed and were sound asleep. Fine and Rein were confused on why there were 2 little kids in their parents bed so they shook the sleeping children awake. The girl immediately began to cry but the boy started to calm her down in an instant.

Then the boy spoke to them."Fine, Rein why did you wake us up?" he asked. Fine and Rein were bewildered (a.k.a confused)."What's wrong?" he asked. Then the boy looked up at Fine and Rein."You're so big!" he said, shocked.

Fine and Rein's eyes widened."Father, is that you?!" They asked. In their heads, Fine and Rein were half-hoping that this was their father and that the sleeping girl next to him was their mother.

"Of course it's me!" the boy shouted. Fine and Rein laughed. It was a nervous, joy filled laugh."What's so funny?" their father asked. His voice cracked a little bit. He hated not knowing what was going on.

Fine and Rein laughed harder."You're so young!" they said.

"Young what do you-"He stopped talking as he looked down at his hands. His hands were small. Then he looked over to his left. His mouth dropped into an O when he saw his wife. She was calmly sleeping, with her hair gently falling down on her face. He went over and softly tapped her head. She opened her eyes slowly, looking up at him.

"You seem smaller." She said. Fine and Rein's father lifted her up and turned her towards the mirror facing the bed. She saw herself. Her eyes grew so big you'd think they'd pop. Then she screamed an earsplitting scream (literally, a long time ago someone's ears actually split because she screamed)."WHY ARE WE SO YOUNG?!"

* * *

Coco: That was chapter 3. I hope you liked it. I finally found time to make it.

Sapphire: You see, Coco has had a lot of homework and she had to go to the doctors because she has pink eye. It's getting better though.

Celestial: P-Please r-review.


	4. The Plan

Coco: Hello again! I just wanted to tell all of you readers that it might be a while before I can update because my school is really strict. I have 5 different homework just for the weekend! So I am very sorry if you have to wait for another chapter of a story.

Sapphire: Now to something positive, chapter 4 of Parenthood 101 is finally here.

Celestial: Coco doesn't own Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime.

Coco: Celestial didn't stutter!

After Truth got Elsa to stop screaming and Rein was done bandaging Fine's split ear, everyone became silent. Then Fine spoke.

"Me nor Rein had nothing to do with you two becoming young" Fine said. Rein nodded. Neither of them wanted to be blamed for this.

"Then who did do it?" Truth said. Rein laughed. His voice sounded really high when he was trying to be angry or cross. What do you expect from a 4 year old?"Don't laugh at me!" he shouted. Rein and Fine could hear how annoyed he was and they both laughed loudly."Stop it…" Truth said. He was near the point of crying. Fine and Rein laughed as hard and loud as they could. That made Truth cry.

"You made him cry!" Elsa said angrily. She went over to Rein and pulled on her hair."Owwwwww!" Rein shouted. Rein slapped at Elsa's small hand. Elsa looked at her hand and smiled. Then she sat down and pretended to cry. Rein looked at her and felt guilty."I-I'm sorry, for slapping your hand" Rein said. Elsa did fake sniffles." I would feel better if you apologized to Truth too. Both of you," she said. So Fine and Rein apologized.

Truth nudged Elsa with his elbow."I think I like being a kid." He whispered."Me too." Elsa whispered back.

Fine and Rein turned to leave the room."Where are you going?" their parents asked simultaneously."You both need clothes that fit you, so we were going to go get you something to wear." Fine and Rein said."Well I think there are some bins in one of the storage rooms that has some of your old clothes." Elsa said."Okay."Fine and Rein said. Then they left the room.

Truth turned Elsa around to face himself."I got a plan!" he said excitedly."What?" Elsa asked."Since Fine and Rein snuck out we should get back at them by acting like little kids." He said. Elsa nodded in agreement. Poor Fine and Rein wouldn't know what would hit them when they came back. Literally.

Coco: Sorry, I have so much homework at my school and I finally found time to do another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.

Sapphire: Please review this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Fine and Rein searched through all the storage rooms until they found a bin labeled with their names. They took off the lid and looked through. Rein found the clothes and she began to find which ones would fit their mother and father.

Fortunately, Fine favored the color red (Red not pink) and Fine hated having to wear dresses so Rein was able to find a red shirt with some red shorts. Perfect for her father. Fine found one of Rein's old blue dresses for their mother. They left the storage room with 2 pairs of shoes for their mother and father. But neither of them would expect the surprise they would receive when they got back.

* * *

Coco: I know this is short but I was able to update! Please read and review!


End file.
